Easy Comfort
by Nightwing XX
Summary: The night before Summerslam, Finn Balor finds it hard to sleep and Sami Zayn - friend, boyfriend, lover - offers him comfort. Possible multi-chapter? Balor/Zayn. SLASH.
1. The Night Before

Finn groaned, rolling over in bed yet again as he found himself unable to sleep, despite how much he wanted too. His body shifted between the sheets, his legs stretching out trying to get comfortable but his mind raced with thoughts of Summerslam and the world he was able to enter if he became champion.

'What's wrong, Finn?'

'Nothing, Sami.'

Though Finn had his back turned toward the red-head, he knew Sami didn't believe his lie and had readjusted to face him, wanting to work out the issue. Finn sighed quietly to himself, rolling over onto his back to face his lover that had his head propped up in his hand, elbow propped up on his pillow.

'We both know that's a lie, talk to me babe.'

'I'm scared. About tomorrow.'

'What about tomorrow scares you?'

'Winning. Disappointing. Not knowing what's going to happen.. I don't like that. My mind won't stop, I don't know how to make it stop. Help me, Sami.'

Whining, Finn's eyes pleaded with Sami for some kind of comfort.. some way to end his discomfort and a smile crossed the semi-hairy man. Leaning forward, Sami placed his lips against Finn's, his free hand rubbing the firm chest of the Irishman, pawing at the muscle.

'I've got just the thing you need to destress, and tomorrow, you can return the favor.'

Returning his mouth back to Finn's, Sami slipped his tongue into his lover's man as his hand slid over partly erected nipple. He rubbed his slightly calloused palm over the nub, swallowing the moan that filled his mouth as it hardened under his touch. Swiping at it with his thumb, Sami's hand slid over Finn's firm abs, middle finger placed in the track right now the middle.

Muscles twitched under Sami's touch, he knew just how to touch Finn to get the reaction he wanted. He reached the belly button of his boyfriend and felt his hand arched into as Finn's back lifted slightly off the mattress. As his fingers slid down toward the waistband of briefs, the body under his touch shuddered in anticipation.. the Irishman sucking in his bottom lip.. biting down on it gently.

'That's right, you want it.. don't you?'

Sami cooed in Finn's ear, receiving a silent nod for an answer that wasn't good enough for him.

'I said, you want it, don't you? All that tension you have, you want me to get rid of that ache, don't you? Use your words.. you're good with your mouth.'

'Mm.. please, Sami. It aches.' He rubbed his hard, covered and neglected manhood against his lover's fingers. 'I need you.. your touch.'

Sami wasn't one to tease much, when a lover begged him to do something.. he usually did. He lowered his head, taking Finn's nipple in mouth while his hand slipped between the fabric of Finn's briefs, the Irishman throwing his head back and letting out a loud, drawn out moan. His muscles twitched when Sami's warm, wet mouth took his nub and the surrounding area into mouth.

Both men have a faint preference for being rough, Sami bit down gently on Finn's skin around his nipple, sending just enough pain through him to send pleasure down to his dick. Fingers grazed the length of Finn's dick before Sami wrapped his hand around the base, twisting his hand.

Finn's body went weak, he gave into the pleasure and let out whimpered moans when Sami's hand ran over clusters of sensitive nerves on the length of his dick. When his hand reached the head, he'd twist and jerk him a couple of times while his mouth sucked on some part of Finn's skin. Releasing the slightly bruised and swollen nipple, Sami turned his attack towards his lover's neck, licking and nipping between kisses.

'Ah.. mm.. Sami.'

Thrusting upward into the hand wrapped around him, tension brewed in Finn's loins - Sami knew how to use his hands, something the brunette was admittedly jealous of. He wished he had the ability to pleasure Sami in the same way, to make him burn with need with such little effort, his insecurity was something only he knew about. Even when Finn's name spilled from the other man's mouth when he had an orgasm.. he feared that one day, he wouldn't be enough.

'You taste good.'

Sami groaned in Finn's ear, his lips suck on the tender skin behind it, as his hand worked over Finn's dick, alternating between long strokes and quick pumps. Sami felt a hand hook around his head, fingers sliding through his hair as his lover fisted the sheets with his free hand, arching and grinding. The thrusting had stopped, Finn's eyes were half shut and his mouth was parted open just enough to be erotic.. Sami opting to ignore his arousal for the sake of the moment.

The pleasure came to a standstill, it was enough to send waves throughout his body but not enough to send him over the edge - a bittersweet feeling. Finn loved how much control Sami could have.. to extend how long it lasted but on the other side, he was in such need to feel that release slam into him.

'Don't stop.. mm, please.. ah.'

Pants escaped Finn, he saw stars beginning to form in his eyes, his dick throbbed in Sami's hand and he cried out when soft, warm fingers worked his swollen mushroom head. Precum oozed heavy from Finn and Sami slicked his digits with the sticky substance, using it as lubrication.

The sound of Finn's heart beating heavy thumped in his ears, Sami's mouth continued to assault his skin that felt on fire while the handjob being given to him was beginning to send him over the edge. Finn's thighs began shake, Sami was the only man that could make him do that right before he climaxed and both knew that.

'Come on, cum for me Finn.'

'I. Sami, Sami.. ahh!'

Words failed to form as they slid off Finn's lips leading up to his climax, semen forcefully shooting from the slit of his dick, making him arch. He cried out loud and heavy from the thick gush that spilled from him, a few more hard squirts of warm, white spunk filled both his briefs and Sami's hand.

Sami's hand continued to pump Finn's dick, slowing but milking every drop possible from his lover that remained tense, his muscles locked up while his balls tightened and released with every squirt. As Finn finished his orgasm, Sami's pumps became gentle rubs, knowing just how sensitive dicks are after climax before he unwrapped from the length entirely.

Finn went limp when he came down from the high, his lips were chapped and he panted hard. His stained briefs grew uncomfortable but he found them stripped off him before he could complain.. Sami groaning as he tossed them onto the floor, glancing at the nude Irishman.

'Stunning.'

Heat flushed Finn's cheeks, and he remained unaware of Sami's hidden arousal, his eyes harder and harder to keep open the more he tried to fight them. The bed shift as Sami laid back down next to him, an arm sliding under and around Finn's neck. A hand stroked his hair, the smell of Sami filling his nose as he used what strength he could to move in closer, putting his head on the ginger's semi-fuzzy chest.

In seconds, Finn had slipped into slumber.


	2. Celebration

Excitement continued to buzz through Finn's body, becoming WWE Universal Champion and winning many people over in the process. All the emotions that he had felt the night before made him scared of nothing but something to look forward too.

'Oft..'

Sami left his breathe forced out as his body was pushed back onto the bed, Finn quickly climbing on top of him. Lips attached together, the tension was strong between them as the couple of drinks they had at the celebration dinner brought the sexual desire out early. Finn almost couldn't contain himself, wanting to mount his boyfriend in the restaurant but Sami always convinced him that patience was rewarded.

And the moment they had reached home.. shoes and Finn's shirt were removed before they cleared the doorway.

Finn's hands held Sami's face while they clashed lips aggressively, passionately. Sami's hands meanwhile slid around to Finn's back, touching bare skin as they slid down into the pants that covered Finn's most lusted over assets. He couldn't help but groan into the mouth of the man straddled on him when he realized there was no underwear in his way. Warm, strong hands groped at the ass that only he got to have.

A moan filled Sami's mouth the rougher that he squeezed and played with Finn's ass, the Irishman's hands skipping the ginger's shirt, trying to undo the pants that he wanted in desperately. His usual quick, clothes stripping hands struggled with the pants, frustrating him.

'Bloody hell, come on.'

In protest, he whined as the hands currently playing in his pants pulled out and grabbed him by the wrist. Shifting the weight, Sami flipped them to assume his position on top and between Finn's legs. Without a word, he stripped out of his shirt and leaned over, planting his mouth at the navel of Finn. Sami dipped his tongue inside the navel while he worked on undoing his pants, sliding them off his bare feet after.

A loud gasp escaped Finn as Sami's tongue played with his navel, finding sensitive nerves. His back arched, the Irishman fisted the bedsheets in one hand and his lover's short red hair in the other, the thrill of new nerves being stroked almost too much. His hard dick fought for freedom in his shorts, constricted. He knew Sami was stripped down, a black pair of briefs hiding the one thing he wanted most at this point.. his mind filling with the image of nearly 7 inches of thick, uncut Sami Zayn.

'Ah.. mm..'

Rocking his hips, Finn grinded his stomach against Sami's face, trying to ride out the pleasure as the sudden unsnapping of his shorts gave him some relief.. but not enough. His body resisted letting the Canadian pull away, stomach muscles twitching and spasming under the skilled tongue but he accepted it. There was need in Sami's eyes, Finn knew when that happened, it wouldn't be gentle.

He admired that about his boyfriend.. Sami could be the sweetest of lovers, the kind that was slow paced and involved lots of kissing and touching. Then, there was those nights that Finn found his face in the pillows, pants and grunts in his ears and the thought that he had been impregnated when the second climax of the night was pumped into him running rampant in his head.

He shivered from the mere thought, but it had made him strive to become better.. make him the kind of partner that would make him worthy of having a family with the one person he loved above all. If only Finn knew that he already was, Sami would do anything for him - there was nobody else.

'God, look at that body - all for me.'

Finn was snapped back to reality as Sami cooed, pulling the shorts that happened to be in both men's way off the Irishman. Tossing them onto the floor with the rest of the clothes scattered about, his eyes soaked in the naked man under him before laying his body on top of Finn's. Sami attacked different parts of exposed flesh as he rocked back and forth, rubbing the two manhoods together.

He spread his legs wider, the material from Sami's briefs rubbing the underside of his dick just right, teasing him with what's underneath while stimulating him at the same time. Finn's skin was heated under the his boyfriend's body heat and touch, his nipples hardening as semi-hairy pecs stroked them in the process of bodies grinding and rubbing together.

'So good, mm.. Sami. Can't take anymore..'

Warning him, Sami pushed up to rest on his knees while reaching over into the nightstand drawer, digging around. Impatient, Finn hooked his fingers into the briefs that presented a problem, sliding them over Sami's slightly hairy but nicely plump ass. Pulling them down in front, Finn sucked in his bottom lip as the hard erection of the ginger bounced when freed. It was slightly swollen, a real faint gloss over precum forming at the tip.

Pushing the briefs down as far as they could which was down to Sami's knees, Finn's dick throbbed the longer he stared at what he knew belonged to him. On instinct, his hand reached to wrap around the base but the nightstand drawer slamming shut made him jump.

A forearm was pressed against Finn's collarbone and pushed him back down onto the bed as the two laid just about flat against each other, Sami leaned his face towards his boyfriend's ear.

'Roll over, be good.'

When the pressure against his chest moved, Finn did what he was told to do, readjusting on the bed to be positioned on his hands and knees. Sami used that time to free his legs of the briefs limiting his movement, sliding them off his knees and onto the floor. As Finn assumed the position, Sami popped the lid of the lubricant in his hand and squirted some into his hand.

'Mm, you got the cherry one.'

'I can never surprise you.. but it'll be just like popping your cherry all over.'

A soft moan escaped Finn, Sami knew right where to strike him. Dropping the lube, Sami rubbed his hands together, smearing the lubricant around. Coating the fingertips of his right hand, he slid his hand between Finn's asscheeks, gently playing with the hole that quivered slightly when touched. Arching, his stomach pressing into the mattress while his ass remained high in the air, the Irishman sucked in his bottom lip before gasping loudly.

Sami reached between his boyfriend's spread legs from underneath instead of around and wrapped his left hand around the length of his hard, hanging manhood. Sami held all of the power and within minutes had Finn in his most erotic state - hands fisting the bed sheets, his moans primal and needy, a long limbed cat in heat.

Fingers thrusted knuckle deep into tight heat, working past muscles that relaxed the more they stretched and stimulated. The hand wrapped around Finn's length twisted when it slid down toward the head, sensitive nerves stroked in unison with his prostate. A burning sensation began to stir in his stomach, a knot building that only happened when he was close to experiencing a full body orgasm.

'Harder.. harder.. mm..'

His begs came out as mumbles, jaw tense, mentally unable to form sentences. Finn's eyes screwed shut, fighting his body to prolong release.. Sami's hands playing with him like dough. With every thrust that stabbed his prostate, a squirt of precum escaped from the slit of his mushroom head as the Canadian's hand continued to jerk him in the process. That knot sunk lower in his stomach, rapidly approaching his genitals.

Finn's breathes grew heavy, panting as his body began to tense - his muscles tightening against his own choice. His prostate started to throb and Sami could feel the Irishman's impending finish. Finn's dick grew swollen in Sami's hand, and the fingers inside of him remained there, stroking a pile of nerves.

'Sa, Sa..'

Without warning, Finn's prostate pulsed before seeing stars behind his eyes, and his dick throbbing in Sami's hand - the hard gush of semen spilling from his piss slit. A loud, throaty yet gutted mewl escaped Finn as the intense orgasm slammed him. Sami's fingers remained inside of his ass, gently thrusting deeper to help his boyfriend ride out the prostate orgasm that made his climax even stronger.

Finn's body spasmed, his hips rolled - pushing back against Sami's fingers and then forward into the fist around his manhood - while his nipples felt hard enough to tear the bedsheets. His vision went black, his knuckles whiter than snow as they fisted the sheets for dear life. Finn's mouth was open but no sound left him.

Sami milked Finn when his climax started to slow, feeling his body start to fall limp. Withdrawing his fingers from the Irishman's ass, the Canadian unwrapped his hand around the softening manhood, letting Finn fall flush against the mattress.

The smell of sex hung high in the air as Sami placed his body against Finn's, his hard dick slipping between plump ass cheeks, the thick head pushing at abused hole. Both men groaned softly - one for the feel of his boyfriend's hard dick teasing entrance and the other being hard and horny beyond hell. He wanted to take his Irish lover right there, slide into him while he laid sweaty and helpless, but he believed in patience.

'Sami.. so hard.'

'Only you can make me this hard, Finn. I hope you aren't too tired.. we haven't celebrated yet.'

Attacking the semi-sweat dampened neck of Finn, Sami kissed the flesh with passion.. looking to leave a mark. His hand ran on top of his boyfriend's, locking their fingers together.. the pure love between them as strong as ever.


End file.
